


Merrily On High

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-23
Updated: 2006-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Here's my PORNTASTIC entry for day eight of jsquared_xxxmas! This is a J2 AU. This is bartender!Jensen and college student!Jared.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**Title** \- Merrily On High  
**Pairing** \- JA/JP  
**Rating** \- NC17  
**Word Count** \- 4800  
**Prompt** \- On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to meeeeee… _eight hours of rimming_!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_Merrily On High_**  
  
  
  
  
“Dude, it’s gonna be _kickin’_ in here tonight,” Jensen hears Danny say over his shoulder. He pauses in the middle of wiping down the top of the bar to look behind him, and there Danny is, trying to make his way up the basement steps with three bottles of Cuervo balanced on top of a case of Lone Star. Jensen could help him out, but watching Danny struggle is much more fun.   
  
“Yeah?” Jensen asks around the toothpick in his mouth. He quit smoking less than a week ago and is having a bitch of a time sticking to it. “Why’s that?”  
  
“End of the semester, bro.” Danny elbows Jensen in the ribs and wiggles his eyebrows. _Oh, God_ , Jensen thinks. _Another one of those kind of nights_.   
  
Danny reaches for the cooler by Jensen’s feet and starts packing it full of ice and bottles of beer. When he starts talking again, his face is all bright smiles and white teeth. Danny’s got jet black hair and a pair of light blue eyes and is about as Texan as Celine Dion, not that that stops girls from throwing themselves at him. Put a cowboy hat on the guy’s head and a fake drawl falling from his lips, and chicks park themselves in his lap all night long.   
  
“Tomorrow’s the last day of classes before Christmas break,” Danny says, with an exaggerated wink. “And that means that tonight all bets are _off_.”  
  
Danny’s idea of a perfect night is close to Jensen’s nightmare. He shudders a little and asks, “That mean the DJ’s coming in then?”  
  
“Nine sharp.”  
  
Jensen checks his watch and spits the toothpick onto the floor. That gives him less than two hours to enjoy the semi-quiet of the bar before it’s packed wall to wall with bouncy co-eds, undergrads that haven’t learned how to hold their liquor yet, and bad dance music. He can hardly wait.   
  
Danny elbows him again, and Jensen would deck him if it wasn’t for the cold beer Danny’s handing over. Jensen rolls up the sleeves of his red flannel shirt and takes a long pull on the bottle.   
  
“Tonight’s gonna rock,” Danny says again. Jensen drinks his drink and says nothing, even though he’s pretty sure Danny’s wrong as shit.   
  
*  
  
Nearly midnight, and Jensen’s popped the tops on who knows how many bottles of beer, and made more screwdrivers and slippery nipples than he’s remembered doing in years. Twenty-five isn’t old in bartending years, but Jensen’s been at it since he left school at seventeen, working small local places before landing this gig at a popular bar in a popular college town. The money is better, the hours shorter, and as long as Jensen smiles nice and crinkles his eyes at the pretty girls tipping him, he does just fine.   
  
Like the girls in front of him now. Probably eighteen, nineteen. Blonde and busty and jiggling right out of their damn push-up tops. The one sipping on a rum and coke – Christy, Cathy, Candy, Jensen doesn’t remember what she said her name was – would have her shirt up and her panties down in a split second if Jensen said the word. She’s doing everything short of writing him a love note on a cocktail napkin and signing it with a hot pink lip print, but Jensen’s not interested.   
  
“Man, if you don’t hit that,” Danny says, low in Jensen’s ear as he walks up behind him.   
  
Jensen shrugs, and twists his body out of the way, letting Danny pass. “Be my guest.”  
  
Danny grins like Jensen just handed him a girl to sit on his face for the rest of the night (which he probably did) and a brand new pickup truck all in one. “You sure?”  
  
Jensen nods. Maybe this will get the girls _and_ Danny out of his hair for a while. “Merry Christmas, dude.”   
  
Danny beams and claps him on the shoulder. “Aw, Jensen, you’re the best. And don’t worry, I’ll be back in ‘bout an hour.”  
  
_Six or seven minutes, is more like it_ Jensen thinks to himself, but he just smiles, stuffing another toothpick in his mouth. Danny walks out from behind the bar and slings an arm around the girl and her friend, bending his head down to say something in their ears. The blonde flicks Jensen a quick glance, and he grins, shrugs, holds his hands palms up and hands her and her friend over to the fake cowboy with the designer hat.   
  
The rush at the bar slows down after Danny walks off, and Jensen manages to take care of the few remaining customers and pop another beer open for himself. The dance floor is packed, but the bar is under control for now. Only a few more hours until closing time, and then it’s home and to bed to get some sleep and wake up late tomorrow. Maybe he’ll call Chris in the morning, see what him and Steve were up to and—  
  
“Excuse me.”  
  
Jensen flicks his eyes to the side and sees one of the drunker, more obnoxious frat-boy types trip and stumble against the edge of the bar. He’s tall – taller than Jensen even – with broad shoulders and a head full of dark, shaggy hair. Jensen’s seen him a few times before, always with the same group of guys, always sticking to the sides, minding their own business. Jensen doesn’t think he’s said more than ten words to the guy in his life, other than “What can I get ya?” and “That’ll be three-fifty.” The guy is smiling at him now though, obviously trying to get his attention, so Jensen wanders over.   
  
“Hey,” the kid says, a little breathlessly. His shirt is long sleeved and a horrible pink and white stripe. Jensen can see a black band circling his wrist, his hand so big it wraps entirely around the beer he’s holding with room to spare.   
  
Jensen rests his elbows on the bar and leans forward. “Hey. What can I get ya?”  
  
The kid jerks again, falling forward a little, and Jensen hears him mutter, “Knock it off, Chad,” over his shoulder, before turning back to Jensen with a bright smile filled with white teeth.   
  
“Say it, bitch,” Jensen hears the other guy – Chad – saying from behind the tall kids back, and he just barely spies a shorter guy with spiked, bleached blond hair. What a loser.   
  
Jensen’s lips quirk into a smile as he asks, “Say what?” Normally he wouldn’t care, but the kid is blushing six shades of red and Jensen’s curiosity is piqued. Plus, Danny’s not around. If the kid’s going to make an ass out of himself, let him do it when the biggest prick in the place isn’t there to witness it.   
  
The kid leans forward, more into Jensen’s space, and licks his lips. His eyes go dark, and his gaze drops from Jensen’s face, down to his mouth, and back up again. Something hot and fiery zings through Jensen’s blood, and in a split-second, he’s blindingly hard. _Jesus_   
  
“Nothing, just -- you have the prettiest fucking mouth,” the kid says after a minute, and Jensen has to force himself to remember to breathe and look away. Holy shit.   
  
Jensen tries to smile, laugh it off. It’s just a joke; it has to be. A stupid dare from one drunken frat-boy to another. Jensen has to start remembering that tall, pretty, gay boys with huge hands and killer smiles don’t just wander into the bar and tell him he has a pretty mouth, no matter how much he’d like them to. It doesn’t happen that way. It’s like the setup to a bad porno. “Yeah,” Jensen says and curses the way his voice comes out broken and cracked. “How much did he pay you to say that?”   
  
The kid blushes and drops his eyes. “Twenty bucks,” he mumbles, and hell, Jensen probably would have done it himself for twenty bucks. That’s nothing to be ashamed of. And also, nothing to be getting worked up over. He has to remember that. Jensen bites his lip and distracts himself by reaching around in the cooler for a Corona for the kid, before handing it over with a smile.   
  
“Congratulations, then,” Jensen tells him, exchanging the empty bottle for a full one. The kid looks at Jensen like he’s speaking in tongues. Jensen nods to the full beer and raises an eyebrow. “You made twenty bucks and I’m giving you a cold one for your trouble. Good job.”  
  
The kid picks the beer up and nods his thanks before tipping it in Jensen’s direction. Jensen touches the mouth of his bottle against the Corona, and tells himself he’s seeing things when the kid’s eyes drop back down and he licks his lips before murmuring, “Thanks.”  
  
Jensen finishes his beer and tosses it in the pail next to him. Time to move along and quit hanging around the pretty boy who makes bets with his friends and pretends to flirt with gay bartenders. Jensen has more important things to be doing, like rinsing off pint glasses and jerking off in the men’s room thinking of huge hands and a bright, wide smile.   
  
“Thanks a lot,” the kid says again, raising his bottle one last time before taking a small step away. Jensen nods, waves, but when the kid leans forward, Jensen leans in too without even realizing he’s doing it. “And by the way, what I said before?” His voice is pitched low, and as Jensen watches, a soft, pink tongue comes out and licks his bottom lip. Jensen has to psychically restrain himself from dragging him across the bar and fucking into his mouth with his tongue.   
  
“Yeah?” Jensen chokes out.   
  
“It’s true even without the bet,” the kid says quietly.   
  
Jensen’s dick throbs in his jeans as the kid winks and walks away.   
  
*  
  
The kid’s name is Jared. He’s twenty-one, from Texas, and graduating at the end of the next semester. He’s also drunk, half-high, and flirting with Jensen shamelessly. Not surprisingly, Jensen doesn’t have a problem with that. Jared is probably the prettiest guy Jensen’s ever seen in real life, and every time he leans closer and smiles, Jensen has to physically move back so he doesn’t grab him right there in the bar in front of god and everyone.   
  
“So.” Jared spins his beer bottle in circles and looks at Jensen from under lowered lashes. “When do you get off?”  
  
Jensen chokes on his beer. “Um.”  
  
“Oh, god. Off work,” Jared adds, his face flushing a bright pink. “I didn’t mean. Uh. You know. What it sounded like.”  
  
Jensen shakes his head and smiles. “Why?” He leans on one elbow and props his chin in his hand. Jared tilts his head to the side and Jensen thinks he could kiss Jared right now and not regret it for a minute. He can’t remember the last time he felt like this about someone. He doesn’t know if he ever has. “You and Chad have another bet going?”  
  
Jared blushes fiercely and looks away. “I said I was sorry about that,” he mumbles. “And no. No bet. I just want—“  
  
He breaks off and looks to the side. Jensen watches Jared blow his bangs from his eyes, big fingers scraping at the corner of the label on his bottle of beer. He wants Jared so badly his teeth ache.   
  
Jensen reaches out and lightly touches Jared’s arm. His skin is warm and soft, covered with the dusting of fine hairs. When Jared looks over, Jensen says, “What do you want, Jared?”  
  
“I want to go home with you.” Jared meets Jensen’s eyes, his voice strong and clear. Jensen’s heart trips in his chest, bangs against his breastbone. “Can we do that?” Jared asks, his voice gone scratchy and soft.   
  
Jensen nods because he’s not sure he can speak. He yanks the towel from the back pocket of his jeans and tosses it on the bar. “I’m leaving, Danny,” he calls over his shoulder. “You’re gonna have to close without me.”  
  
*  
  
Jensen lives in a small studio apartment on top of the Downhome Deli. The location is great, the rent not too bad, and there’s always fresh coffee right downstairs no matter what time of day or night Jensen rolls out of bed. It’s pretty much a win/win/win situation.   
  
He doesn’t do this – randomly bring guys home like he’s doing tonight. If anything Jensen’s too quiet, keeps to himself too much to meet many people, let alone hook up for one night stands, but there’s something about Jared. Something about his eyes or hands or mouth that has Jensen forgetting every self-imposed rule and line he ever had about random hookups in bars, just to bring Jared home with him. To see what he looks like, flushed and panting and naked on Jensen’s navy sheets.   
  
Jensen’s hand is steady as he turns the key in the lock, and Jared walks up close behind him, crowding Jensen against the door. Jensen leans back a little, letting his back brush against Jared’s chest just to see what he does. Jared’s hands fall on Jensen’s waist and tug him backward, his fingers flexing and digging into Jensen’s hips, and Jensen knows that no matter what happens, he’s never going to regret a minute of this, ever. He’s sure of that.  
  
“God. Open the door, Jen,” Jared breathes against his ear. Jensen shivers; his arms and back are covered in goose flesh, and he’s so hard he’s surprised his dick hasn’t busted the zipper of his jeans yet.   
  
The lock tumbles, the knob spins, and before Jensen even has time to focus, Jared is on him, hands pushing his shoulders and back against the wall, kicking the door closed and shoving a thigh hard between Jensen’s legs. Jensen lets his head thunk back because good god almighty, Jared’s _big_.  
  
“This okay?” Jared whispers. Jensen leans back, blinks up at him to clear his vision, and is rewarded by seeing Jared biting his lip, looking every minute the confused, bi-curious, twenty-one year old he probably is. Great. Man, Jensen is _dirty_.   
  
“Yeah,” Jensen says slowly. Jared’s chest is hard and hot under his palms. It takes every ounce of will power to shove him back a little, let some breathing space filter between them. “Look, Jared, if you’re not into this—“  
  
Jared rocks against Jensen with his thigh, his dick hard and pressing into Jensen’s belly. When he smiles, it’s so far from an innocent twenty-one year old, Jensen is shocked into silence. “If _I’m_ not into this?” Jared laughs, low and smoky, and licks a path from the base of Jensen’s throat up to his ear. He bites down on the lobe and whispers, “From where I’m standing, Jensen, _you_ seem the be the one punking out.”  
  
Which – ha. Ha ha ha. If Jared thinks he’s getting out of this now, he’s very fucking mistaken. “Oh, you did it now,” Jensen teases. He slides his fingers around Jared’s waist, dragging him closer until they’re flush against each other. Soft denim scrapes Jensen’s palms, and he shivers and moans when he feels Jared’s fingers slipping down his chest, under the waist of his jeans, thumb flicking the button open and dragging Jensen’s jeans down his hips.   
  
“Come on, Jensen,” Jared says, hot and wet against his ear. His fingers brush against the head of Jensen’s cock and Jensen jerks off the wall, his whole body feeling too wired and tight. Jesus. He needs something – anything – or they’re going to have to lock him up. “You got a bed in this place?”  
  
Jared’s eyes are dark, the corners slitted and heavy with sex. Jensen watches the tip of a pink tongue come out and wet his lips, and then he’s pushing Jared back, shoving him hard across the room to the bed and following him down onto twisted and unmade sheets. Game fucking over. This is it.   
  
“Don’t think you’re backing out now, Jared,” Jensen says softly. It’s a warning though. The last one he’s going to give. _Leave now if you want to, because if you don’t, I’m not letting you_.   
  
Jared tilts his chin up and meets Jensen’s gaze head on. “That’s not gonna be a problem,” he says.   
  
*  
  
Everything Jensen does – every spot of Jared’s skin that he touches or kisses or licks – has Jared arching off the bed, his fingers twisted deep in Jensen’s hair. He’s got his head back, his shirt open and falling from his shoulders, and Jensen leans down to bite on one of Jared’s nipples as his fingers fumble with the buttons of Jared’s jeans.   
  
“God,” Jared whispers. Jensen lifts his eyes and looks up at the smooth expanse of Jared’s throat, his head tossing from side to side on the pillow. He feels Jared’s fingers flex, his hands push Jensen down a little bit, and Jensen smiles against soft skin and dances his fingers slowly across Jared’s belly. “Jensen, god, please.”  
  
“Please what?” Jensen teases. He loves seeing Jared like this. Strung out and wanting. Jensen can feel himself falling hard for Jared, and as much as he knows he should try and stop himself, the less he wants to. He wants Jared in his bed like this as often as he can have him. Maybe it’s not smart, but it’s the truth, and Jensen’s learned long ago that you can lie to anyone you want to, but never yourself.  
  
Jared huffs out a breath, hot and sweet, as Jensen pushes at his jeans, kissing his way down Jared’s chest and belly, scraping teeth against sweat slicked skin, memorizing the taste and feel of Jared under his mouth and hands. Jared’s shaking. His legs spread as Jensen touches his waist, and under the haze of _touch him, kiss him, fuck him_ thrumming through Jensen’s blood and brain, a thought hits him that has him stopping, fingers resting lightly on Jared’s skin as he lifts his head to look at Jared’s face.   
  
“You ever done this before?” Jensen asks, throat rough with want. Jared’s belly jumps under his hands, and Jensen pushes down, pinching Jared’s side to get his attention. “Jared.”  
  
“Yeah, sure,” Jared says. He sits up and blows the hair from his eyes. Jensen fixes him with a stare. Jared’s lying, Jensen knows it. “I mean, maybe not this _exactly_ , but—“  
  
Jensen drops his head down, his forehead pressing against Jared’s belly. “Oh, god,” he moans. “Jared, man, you gotta tell me this is okay.” He doesn’t want to do anything Jared doesn’t want him to. Jensen would rather die. “I mean it. You gotta tell me if you want me to stop.”  
  
Jared’s fingers are tight in Jensen’s hair, yanking him up until they’re faces are even, Jensen splayed across Jared’s body. He can feel how hard Jared is against his thigh. Can feel Jared’s heart racing, his hands shaking, and Jensen knows he wants this – they both want this – and he’s going to make it as good as Jared’s ever had before.   
  
“I don’t want you to stop,” Jared says, and kisses him, wet and dirty. He eats at Jensen’s mouth, then pushes him back down, and Jensen goes, more than willingly. “I want you to—“ Jensen curls his fingers around Jared’s dick, and works his hand slowly, up once, then down. “Oh, _god_ , I want you to keep doing that,” Jared pants and moans.   
  
Jensen smiles. “This?” he says, quietly, rubbing his thumb across the head of Jared’s cock. “This ain’t nothing.”  
  
*  
  
They stay in bed for hours, touching, kissing, sucking and fucking. Jensen doesn’t forget he’s Jared’s first – that everything Jared feels after Jensen will be compared to this – and he takes his time jerking Jared off, slow and steady until Jared’s back arches off the bed. He comes in Jensen’s hand, his body shaking and twisting on the sheets, and Jensen bites his lip and comes just from watching him. From watching Jared look down, his pupils shocked open and blown wide. From the way Jared says his name, like it’s a blessing and a prayer all in one.   
  
Jared’s come is on his belly, coating the back of Jensen’s fingers, and he sucks them into his mouth, before reaching up and sliding them past Jared’s lips. Jared jerks from the taste of himself at first, then curls his tongue around Jensen’s fingers, slow and wicked like the dirtiest porn star. The sun is coming up, and Jensen hasn’t slept yet. All he wants is to keep touching Jared, kissing and licking every inch of his skin.   
  
“You tired?” Jensen asks.   
  
Jared shakes his head and reaches for him, big fingers flexing open and closed. “No. Jensen, c’mere, please—“  
  
Jensen chuckles and moves back down between Jared’s thighs. “In a minute,” he says, as he lifts Jared’s leg up, pushes it over to the side.   
  
Jared’s hard again, and Jensen drags his fingers through the come still on Jared’s stomach, down his shaft, over the soft skin of his balls and around. Jared thrashes on the bed so much Jensen has to reach up and plant a hand on his belly to keep him in place. “Hold still,” he breathes against Jared’s thigh, then bites him sharply, deep enough to leave a mark.   
  
Jensen knows what he wants. He wants it more than anything, and he makes sure his fingers are nice and slicked up, as wet as he can get them, and takes the head of Jared’s cock in his mouth as he presses against Jared with one finger, feeling him twitch and jerk.   
  
“Jensen—“  
  
“This okay?” Jensen breathes. He pushes in slowly, lifting his head to look down Jared’s body and watch the tip of his finger disappearing into – god - the tightest heat he’s ever felt. “Jared, you gotta tell me if—“  
  
“No, it’s good. It’s,” he makes a face and squirms on the bed, the movement drawing Jensen deeper into his body. “It’s _weird_ ,” he settles on, and Jensen smiles.   
  
“Yeah. Hang on a second and I’ll—“  
  
Jared pushes down again, and Jensen slides in deeper. Jared is so fucking hot and tight Jensen can’t see straight. He can’t see, can’t function. All he can think about is fucking Jared like this – sliding his dick into the same heat, holding Jared’s thighs, pushing them apart, feeling Jared pulse and squeeze around him.   
  
He bites his lip and crooks his finger and there – that – Jared nearly shoots off the bed, and he’s relaxing, finally, enough for Jensen to pull back and slide two deep inside him, stroking that spot over and over again.   
  
Jared’s babbling, grabbing for Jensen’s hair, pushing and pulling, and Jensen takes advantage when Jared’s not paying attention to slide down, hold Jared open with his other hand, and touch his tongue to that wet heat when he slides his fingers back and out.   
  
“Holy Jesus, Jensen. What the hell are you—“  
  
Jensen tilts Jared’s hips up and settles under them, his hands holding Jared open wide, tongue circling the ring of muscle, before sliding the tip slowly inside.   
  
Perfect. Jared is fucking perfect. Hot and dark and Jensen shifts one hand, slides his thumb along the crease next to his tongue, fucking Jared dirty and rough with his hands and mouth.   
  
Jared’s hands grab at Jensen’s hair, the sheets, the side of the bed. Jensen can hear clanging, things hitting the floor, and over it all, Jared’s choked sobbing wails as he opens around Jensen’s tongue, pushes up, then down, fucking onto Jensen’s face, taking his tongue deeper, as Jensen grunts and moans.   
  
Jensen’s so fucking hard he can’t take it, and humps the mattress, desperate to come again. He pushes up, dragging his cock along the sweaty cotton sheets, and slides two fingers inside Jared as he curls his tongue, and that’s it. Jared breaks apart into a thousand tiny pieces, shaking and shuddering under Jensen’s hands and mouth. His voice is ripped open and gone, and Jensen pushes back to sit up, and jerks himself off until he comes all over Jared’s belly.   
  
“Jensen. _Jesus_.” Jensen smiles, flops down on the bed and curls against Jared’s side. Jared’s voice is fucked, it barely sounds like him, and when Jensen raises his eyes and sees Jared’s face, flushed pink, the hair sticking to his forehead in sweaty strands, he grins so wide he has to drop his head so he doesn’t feel like a dork.   
  
“Hey. Come here,” Jared says quietly, touching Jensen’s chin.   
  
Jensen licks his lips and moves across Jared’s body, smiling as Jared kisses him, long and slow.   
  
*  
  
When Jensen wakes up to an empty bed, he’s not surprised. Disappointed, yeah, but not surprised. After all, Jared’s a kid. A college kid out for a few kicks, and maybe last night was great, but it wasn’t the start of anything _real_ for Christ’s sake. Sometimes Jensen’s such a fucking romantic he pisses himself off.   
  
So, that’s that. The night was fun, and now it’s over. Time to move the hell on.   
  
The sun is shining bright through the windows, and Jensen rubs a hand over his face, blinking slowly as the apartment comes into focus. Clothes tossed on the floor and dresser. Bills and newspapers stacked in piles on the dingy kitchen counter. Sheets and blankets kicked almost to the floor by the bed, dirty and warm and stained with come and—  
  
Wait, _warm_?  
  
When the front door opens and Jared comes walking quietly into the apartment carrying two Styrofoam cups of coffee, Jensen smiles so wide he’s surprised his face doesn’t break. So he didn’t leave, not yet.   
  
“Hey,” Jensen says, then clears his throat. Jared looks over and after seeing Jensen’s awake, smiles brightly and closes the door normally, walking with regular footsteps across the room.   
  
“Sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you,” he says, sitting on the edge of the bed.   
  
Jensen shakes his head. “I was up.”  
  
Jared puts both cups of coffee on the nightstand, then looks down, fiddling with the leather watch on his wrist. _Ahh_ , Jensen thinks. _So this is the blowoff_.   
  
“It’s really cool you have a deli right downstairs,” Jared says. He settles his hands on his thighs and looks up, finally, his eyes puffy from sleep, and a tentative smile on his lips.   
  
Jensen pushes himself up against the headboard and nods. He has to give the kid credit. At least he’s trying to do the right thing. “Yeah,” he says. “It is.”  
  
“So I got up,” Jared starts in a ramble, “And I went to get coffee for us, and I got downstairs, and. I don’t know.” Jared shrugs and looks away. When he exhales it makes the bangs hanging on his forehead lift up and blow away from his face. Jensen has to sit on his hands to keep from reaching out and touching him. He has no idea how it happened, but losing Jared now, even after just one night, is going to hurt like hell.   
  
“It’s okay, Jared,” Jensen starts. He rubs the sore spot on his chest. Christ. “You don’t have to—“  
  
“I was down there, making my coffee and I realized I didn’t even know how to make yours,” Jared interrupts with. He lifts his hands in the air, but this time when he looks at Jensen, his eyes are something else. Something more. Hoping or wanting. “And after last night I figured – but then I realized how much I didn’t know and--” Jared stops short and shakes his head. “I got you black,” he finishes with.   
  
Jensen swallows hard. “That’s perfect,” he says, his voice thick.   
  
Jared shifts closer on the bed, and reaches out with one hand resting on the covers. “The thing is.” Jared takes a deep breath, and this time, when he meets Jensen’s eyes, Jensen’s heart swells.   
  
“I want to know how you like your coffee,” Jared says after a minute. It’s so quiet Jensen almost misses it. “I want.” Jared hesitates again, and Jensen shifts closer, his knees bumping against Jared’s thigh. “I want a lot of things,” he says softly. “I mean, if that’s okay. If you want them too.” Jared licks his lips and Jensen can’t stop himself. He leans over and kisses him hard on the mouth.   
  
“Yeah, Jared.” Jensen slides a hand in the back of Jared’s hair and tugs him down, back into bed. “That’s perfect.” Jensen can’t stop smiling.   
  
  
  
-end-


End file.
